Fluorescence is the emission of electromagnetic radiation or light immediately after absorbing incident radiation or light. A resonant fluorescence phenomenon occurs when the spectra or wavelength of the emission overlaps the incident or excitation source wavelength. The delay time between absorption and emission is minimal. The fluorescence lifetime or 1/e value is the time that is equivalent to 36.8% of the initial intensity value of the fluorescing signal.
Detecting fluorescence requires receiving the fluorescence emission by a photo sensitive device, converting it to an electrical signal, and amplifying the resulting electrical signal. The spectral power density (SPD) of the excitation source is multiple orders of magnitude higher than the SPD of the emission from the fluorescing material. Because of this, crosstalk in a detection system is an undesired effect of overlapping spectra. A saturated amplifier can substantially degrade the bandwidth and linearity of the system when detecting fluorescence in materials where the fluorescence has a short lifetime.
A current analog of the fluorescing emission, as measured in a detection system, may be represented by an exponential equation:f(t)=A+B1(e−t/τ1)+B2(e−t/τ2)  (1)In this equation (1), “A” represents a constant background signal such as photodiode dark current or electrical noise or offsets. The coefficients B1 and B2 represent initial emission intensities and the exponents represent the time constants of individual components in the composite emission signal as a function of time, t.
It is desirable to accurately detect resonant fluorescence emission signals with time constant components ranging from 10 to 1000 microseconds. A desired output signal is a decaying exponential voltage that is the analog of a resonant fluorescence signal with minimal distortion due to instrumental artifacts and overlapping spectra. It is also desirable to have a light excitation source such as a single light emitting diode (LED) or multiple LEDs with sufficient power and a sufficiently short duration or pulse width. It is also desirable to have a driver for the light source that is compatible with CMOS logic levels such that a single general purpose I/O pin from a microcontroller or DSP can control the turn-ON and turn-OFF timing of the LED.
There is a desire for a resonant fluorescence detection system that is simple, reliable, low cost, and able to be configured with high volume LED light sources and photodiode detectors. It is further desirable to have digitally controlled gain, offset, and gating to prevent amplifier saturation and non-linearity in addition to enabling the normalization of detector performance to reduce device to device variance for a wide variety of applications including variances in taggant loading, which may result in lower or higher emission intensity.